Send to 1864
by beelamari17
Summary: Sent back in time time save hundreds of lives! A hero's job right? But what if you end up falling for someone from the past! And what if that someone just so happens to be your target? Gerard Way/Damon Salvatore 3
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I opened my eyes the room was dim, and the bed uncomfortable, but I was to tired to complain about it. Mikey was sitting in a leather chare to my right, his head on his chest, snoring softly.

I slept most of the time, but slowly I was getting better, I could feel it. The doctor said I'd had banged my head, gotten a concussion, broken ribs, two of them, and as a result of that some internal bleeding, that probably would have killed me if they hadn't done emergency surgery. Mikey almost cried when I spoke to him the first time. The rest of the guys came to visit, all smiling and happy. Something was wrong though. Frank wasn't spazzing out, trying to mess with the machines or anything stupid like that.

"Where's Bert?" I asked, finally. He'd been with me I remembered. All off them looked at each other, confused.

"Gee…" Ray began.

I don't remember much about the crash. It was all so fast, I was drunk, and I couldn't barely see anything as it was because of the rain. Bert was driving, to fast for the weather, and he too was a bit smashed, me more than him.

He leaned over toward me, with that weird look on his face, the one where he looks like he's about to tell you a secret. I think he kissed me, but it was so light, I wasn't sure. He yelled something about someone in the road. We were swerving, the tires screeching on the asphalt, as they lost traction.

Everything was so still after that, still and quiet. I remember looking over and seeing him, eyes glazed and empty, his blood poring onto the open road, mixing with the rain puddles.

I wanted to touch him, hold him close, just one more time. That was what I thought about as I lay there, unable to move. I just wanted to be close to him, even if it meant I had to smell him. Bert always smelled bad, not that I could say anything. Neither of us showered regularly. But he was special. I'd know him anywhere, just by how he smelled. The perfect combination of sweat and cigarettes. He matched it too, with his long greasy black hair, unshaved stubble, and filthy clothes. But his eyes, Bert had some of the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. These big baby blues, that looked like they could see into your soul. I told him everything, did everything he wanted me to. How could I refuse.

It wasn't long after the wreck that I blacked out, sinking into an abyss, that surrounded me up like a blanket. I wasn't afraid, I just thought maybe this was all a strange dream, and that when I woke up in the morning, he'd be there, hugging me to his chest, just like he always did. Then he'd get up to leave before anyone woke up. He said he wanted to keep it quiet for a while. I don't know why I said yes.

Waking up in the hospital scared me to death. I was laying flat on my back, it was so bright and people were running around screaming orders. Someone took my hand and told me everything was going to be okay, it was probably Mikey, but he was ripped away from me just as quickly as Bert had been. I blacked out again after that.

"Gee," Ray sat down next to the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was either alive or dead, right? My heart was pounding, my breath coming in short gasps. "Where is he?"

"You were drunk driving…" Ray glanced back at the others for help.

"You crashed," Frankie said bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

"No I wasn't! Bert was driving! I know he was!" I insisted. I knew I was right. "I swear to God he was there! Laying in the road!"

"Gee, calm down," Ray placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Mikey was at my other side, holding my hand in his.

"Breath," he reminded me. "It'll be okay, I'm sure he's fine…"

Frankie made a noise, like he was trying to stifle a sarcastic laugh. Matt growled at him, and pulled him toward the door.

"Don't upset him more!" The drummer hissed into Frankie's ear.

"Matt," Frankie said, as if he were shocked. "Bert got Gee all smashed, took him for a midnight drive, and when he crashed Gee's car, he bailed on him! This is Bert we're talking about, the guy who's been encouraging Gee to drink more for years, and introduced him to cocaine! It would be better if he were dead…"

"Frank!" Matt's voice was a warning.

"Fuck you, man," Frankie said, running his hands through his hair, before marching out of the room.

I hated this tension between everyone. Frankie was genuinely sweet, never raising his voice at anyone, not even Bert! But now he was saying he wished the front man of The Used was dead? Bert hadn't been the one to introduce me to cocaine, I figured that out on my own.

I lay back on the pillows closing my eyes, and trying to collect my thoughts, while Mikey and Ray spoke in low voices, their tones worried. I caught Brian's name in the midst of their conversation. I wasn't surprised that he'd be around. We caused a lot of trouble for our Tour Manager.

Bert had wrecked and ran because of the alcohol, maybe. That was Ray's sound opinion. My band never liked Bert much, said he was a bad influence on me and they were probably right. I didn't listen to them, not even to Mikey. Bert lived the way I wanted to live. He and I did all the same things, we both drank, smoked, and did drugs. But it invigorated him, and dragged me down. I didn't want to believe it did, but it was obvious that Bert and I didn't belong in the same world.

They couldn't find him. They tried, for three months, but they couldn't. It was a missing person's case, then a murder case. He was presumed dead.

I wanted answers, I didn't care if the police helped me or not, I wanted to know why. Why they didn't even know he was in the car with me. Sure, they humored my story, my story was the only one they had, but weather they believed it or not… that was something else!


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't do this, Mikey!" I was almost crying now. There was nothing I hated more than arguing with my baby brother. It always felt like someone was ripping my insides apart with hot tongs… well maybe not, but it hurt physically, even though we'd never hit each other.

No instead we just stood there on opposite sides of the small gray psychiatrist's office. Gray carpet, gray walls, white ceiling with fluorescent lights, two small gray chairs for dr. and client, and a coffee table with a potted plant on it.

"Who did then?" Mikey's voice was calm. That's another thing, he never raises his voice, where as me, I freak the hell out if anything happens. "Don't tell me that someone walked into your room while you slept and cut your wrist for you,"

"Mikey stop!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't take his sarcasm now. No one believed me. I'd been attacked, that's right, attacked. I left the tour bus for ten minutes to have a smoke, and someone was there. It was a psychopathic murderer most likely, he bit my arm, and I pulled away, that's what the cuts were from! He just disappeared after that, and I guessed I must have been pretty stoned, but when I got back in the bus, Frank started freaking out, and then Mikey called Brian and it was one big suck fest for me.

"Gee," Mikey took a few steps forward, concern in his eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him. "Look, I love you, you're my brother, and I'm worried…" he paused. "Is it because of Bert?"

I shook my head. It had been a year since the incident. They'd found Burt's body in the woods in Michigan, a few weeks before today. It didn't look like he'd been dead for that long, in fact a few days at most. Stake to the heart, vampire style death. It was a shock for all of us, no one could say anything, and the guys had kept a close eye on me. My drinking was getting worse, and so were the drugs. All these prescriptions were getting expensive, but I needed them or I knew the depression would be worse. Sleeping pills too, and then of cores there was the weed and the cocaine. Those were scarce as showers on the road, but I found them when I could.

"What's it about, then?" Mikey's voice was soft, his hazel eyes kind behind his dorky glasses.

I shook my head again, because I didn't know what else to do. On top of being a complete crack head alcoholic, I didn't want my brother to think I was insane!

The door opened and a tall, slim, dark-haired woman, stepped in. She wore a pair of pinstriped slacks, and a gray jacket. She looked professional, and held a clip board in one hand. This must be the shrink Brian insisted that I see before we cut out of Oklahoma.

"Gerard Way?" she questioned looking at the two of us. Mikey just stood there and stared, like a statue, the dumb ass. She was gorgeous, like a model! Just fucking perfect! Now Mikey's in love.

"That's me," I answered her since he obviously wasn't going to open his mouth.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Gerard," she said smiling, and shaking my hand, not to hard. She must know about the cuts. "I'm Alicia Simmons," she looked at Mikey. "You must be Michael," she said shaking his hand, although his only reaction was to nod dumbly. "Can I have a word alone with you're brother," she inquired. Mikey nodded again, and backed toward the door, and almost slammed it behind him.

Alicia turned back to me, and we sat down in the two small chairs. I just wanted this nightmare to be over as fast as possible. Alicia smiled warmly, and looked at her clipboard for a second.

"You're lucky, you know," she said, tapping her fingers against the arm of her chair.

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly. "The doctor said that any deeper and they might have had to do a blood transfusion,"

"Yes, yes," Alicia said, still smiling. "You're lucky there too," she cleared her throat. "Jamia has been doing an amazing job, keeping up with you,"

Okay that was a little unexpected. "What?" I was confused. Jamia was with us because of Frank, not me. They'd met last year and she'd traveled with us everywhere. I told Frank if he got her pregnant on tour I'd fucking kill him. I didn't know what my mental issues had to do with Frank's girlfriend.

"She's had you on vervain for months now," Alicia said, still smiling, but now looking more sympathetic than anything else.

"On what? What are you talking about?" maybe she was crazy!

"Calm down Gerard," Alicia said, leaning back. "Tell me what you remember. The truth too. Did you see who attacked you? His face?"

I was shocked. She already knew? This woman was insane… what if she attacked me… No it had been a dude I was sure. It was larger than Alicia, and much stockier.

I looked at her sideways, not sure. "Maybe," I answered. "How do you know I was attacked?"

"I looked at the medical record," she said scratching something on her paper. "I wish I didn't have to explain this to you…" she sighed. "Alright, here we go. You're Gerard Way, last year you were in a car accident with Bert McCracken, who's body was discovered only w few short weeks ago, almost fresh,"

I nodded. Was she just going to tell me things I knew?

"Now we come to it, Gerard, Bert has been dead for almost a year," Alicia said, face completely serious.

"What?" It came out sharper than I intended it to. "What are you talking about?" I stood suddenly. How did she even know that stuff? According to the police report I was in the car alone! They searched around for Bert and never found any traces of him. The accident was in Virginia, and his body was in Michigan, I had begun to doubt even myself, when it came to that night.

"Sit down, and try to understand," Alicia said, standing up with me. "Its going to sound like something out of a fucking Twilight book, but Bert McCracken was a Class B vampire, who was on our hit-list.

"We'd been tracking him for a while, but someone else got him first." She shook her head. "We suspect John Gilbert or Alaric Saltzman, but those were both dead ends. I doubt either of them would have followed him all the way up north."

Vampires? Was she serious? I sat back down with a thump. This was all fucked up! Like I was in the Twilight Zone or something.

"Vampires?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say. As crazy as this was, as much as I was convinced it was some kind of Prank they were pulling on me I couldn't help but be a little hopeful. If Bert was a vampire that would explain everything! Why I was so devoted to him, why I let him have his way all the time, and never questioned him. Why he was so against our relationship going public… had he wanted me for blood? Or was it just sex? Vampires get horny just like everyone else right? There were so many questions buzzing around in my (for the first time in a long time, mostly sober) head!

"Yes," Alicia said looking down at me, a bit of blush on her cheeks, as if she felt stupid. "I know, it can't be true, but I assure you it is,"

"How many are there?" I was so curious, I didn't know where to start.

"We don't know exactly. We keep up with reports and post agents wherever we can." She smiled and sat down again. "Jamia was on Bert's case, but after the incident, and she met your friend Frank, she asked me to let her look after you. You see, you are distantly related to a woman named Katrina Petrova, or Katherine Peirce. The details are a little vague, but you're a candidate as a possible bloodline to the Petrova doubleganger. Your brother Michael as well, so Jamia's been hard at work keeping you guys Vervain full and vampire free."

"So… you're vampire hunters?" I asked stunned. "And what the hell is so important about this Petrova doubleganger? Is that why Bert was with me? Who caught him? Have you had agents who went rogue?" I only stopped to take a breath, but Alicia seized the moment.

"I don't know everything, Gerard, I'm sorry," She shook her head. "Its hard to think like them. Vampires are clever Gerard, and they only look after themselves. They can turn it off if they want to…"

"Turn off what?"

"Everything," Alicia answered. "Their emotions, feelings, the things that make us human. Rumor has it that after the first couple hundred years you can't turn it off anymore, but sometimes they've gotten so used to that way of living it just stays.

"I don't know who got Bert, and we've been to busy to find out. Agents are hard to come by, and sometimes they get hurt, or killed. Occasionally vampires will pick each other off for fun, its never pretty, but they've lived long enough to make as many enemies as they can handle, and if they're stupid enough to fight each other so be it! Its no skin off my ass,"

The world has officially gone to shit! Was all of this fake? Was my whole life just a figment of my imagination, and was I really in some kind of asylum where they let you live out your fantasy? If so, bring on the hot vampires, both male and female, dressed in leather to suck my dick, and drink my blood! Nothing…. No big shebang!

"This isn't a joke, if that's what you're wondering," Alicia said giving me a sidelong glance. "Gerard, now that you know all this, I'm basically here to offer you a choice…"

"You're like Morpheus," I commented without thinking.

"Right… Listen Gerard, as I said before Agents are hard to come by. Now that you know about the existence of these… supernatural beings, perhaps you'd like to assist us with exterminating them off the face of the planet?" She seemed a bit overly hopeful.

"What?" I said, seriously surprised. "What the hell? Are you kidding me? A vampire hunter! Are you out of your mind?" Really what was she thinking? Now that I knew the truth that I would drop everything and join her little cause? Vampires? No! I couldn't do that to the guys, it was completely unfair, and I didn't want to have anything to do with it! She also said that they Agents could get killed, and I suppose that is the only reason I would ever join the group…

"Don't you want to know who got Bert?" Alicia said after letting me rant for a minute or two.

I stopped. I did want to find out what happened to Bert… He was more than a friend to me, and now he was dead. Murdered By (and I sounded crazy even thinking it) vampires… I did want to know who, even see justice carried out. No, not justice, revenge…

"Fine," I said, smiling at the thought. "What the hell, I'm in!"


End file.
